Fight For This Love
by muffytheduck
Summary: Miley and Nick got married to young, He then was caught cheating on THEIR ANNIVERSARY. 3 Months later both of them are flying across the country to Cali for Joe and Demi's wedding. One Problem.. the Jonas clan don't know that their not together another more. Meaning, Miley and Nick? For 2 weeks get to be all 'HAPPY AGAIN' : Check it out ; Review Me! & NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided not to do a trailer however, I don't think I ever did. New year, NEW writing skills. HOPEFULLY you guys like this, not my idea just a friends told me about the plot idea im like wow, sounds fun. Maybe i'll try it for a bit. This is just a little snippit. lol _snippit. _Anyways, this is called "Fight for my love" If you couldn't tell. Miley and Nick got married then, he cheated. Then she now has to go to California for Joe and Demi's wedding however his family still thinks their the loving couple that got married right out of college. BAHHAHA.**

**So, here's how it goes**

**Miley Stewert/Grey: 22**

**Nick Grey: 23**

**Vanessa Hudgens: 25 (Knows about Nick and Miley)**

**Joe Grey: 25**

**Demi Torress: 23 (soon to be Grey, and also Miley's old bestfriend doesn't know about divorce) **

**Selena Gomez: 22 (Knows about Nick and Miley) **

**Justin Bieber: 20 (knows about Nick and Miley) **

**and other fill in characters like Kevin Jonas, Danielle Jonas, Denise and Paul Jonas, Austin Butler. More characters will be added later on! I hope you enjoy this! Review! :) **

* * *

Miley's POV:

"I still can't believe your going through with this.." My bestfriend Vanessa said. "I've got no choice" I mumbled while folding a t-shirt up, stuffing it into my bag. I sighed and looked at her and shrugged "Really, theres nothing I can do about it."

"Miley, Nick and you have been divorced for almost 3 months i'm pretty sure going to a wedding with his family is like.. a sin for God's sake" She mumbled while reading through a magazine. I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh and looked at her. "V, it's only for 2 weeks. And when we get back to New York the papers will be finalized and i'll never have to see him again. Cheating fuck" I mumbled shaking my head.

_Nick Jonas, the "Love of my life" Ha, that's utter bullshit. That cheating fuck cheated on me on our anniversary. With his secretary in his office.__And now I have to go to his Brother Joe's and my old bestfriend Demi's wedding. The only problem is we've really been divorrced for 3 months. And 3 months is a long time in my world. I never should have trusted his vows on how much he would do to 'keep me safe' or to 'love me for all eternity' PFFFT. 'eternity' well we all know that's complete bullshit._

"Hey, Miley snap out of it" V ordered after I was silent for almost a good 3 minutes straight. I quickly snapped out of my mind rant and looked at her and sighed "What am I going to do?" I laid down next to her and looked at her, "Like why am I going through with this?"

"Because you love Demi and you love Joe and you know how much it would mean to Joe if his little brother and his 'wife' were at his wedding.." Vanessa said sitting up and looking at me. I turned to look at her and felt my eyes getting tingly. "It's just, what are we supposed to do? We haven't seen each other in 3 months. Things change, _people change." _I mumbled feeling my cheek get wet from a few tears running down them. I sighed and sat up quickly wipping my cheeks. Vanessa gave me a sad look and hugged me, "I can tell you that i'll be there in a couple days and you can just stay with me. It'll give Nick some time to like hang out with his family since he hasn't seen them in a while. Plus Sel will be there with Justin they can distract Nick too." She smiled at me.

Selena and Justin have been dating for almost 3 years, 3 YEARS! I'm so happy for them, i can't wait for their wedding. But, they are _also _the only other two that know about the divorce. I feel bad for not telling Demi. But i've just been so busy with my fashion line shooting off, and now her wedding? She would absolutely be devistated if we were together anymore. She was always a 'niley' supporter or whatever we're called. So i'll just let Nick inform them and probably never speak to Demi again. I looked down slightly and sighed.

"Com'on.. finish packing you've got about an hour before Nick is here" V said softly. I nodded grabbing my heels and dresses stuffing them into the suitcase.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock! _

I looked up slightly terrifyed. Vanessa smiled and nodded "I'll go get it, but hurry your plane leaves in 2 hours." She kissed my head and ran downstairs to get the door. I looked in the mirror to see If i looked okay. I was about to go downstairs to see my ex-husband, it shouldn't bother me but it did. I pulled my hair back in a tight pony tail and looked at my reflection. How did my life get so messed up in just a short period of time? I sighed and looked down at my suitcase.

"Miley! Let's go! Nick's waiting!" I heard Vanessa yell. Well.. here it goes.

I grabbed my suitcase and opened my door and walked down the stairs tugging my suitcase down the stairs. Jumping everytime the heavy suitcase hit a stair. I didn't dare look up at him, my heart was beating about 10 times a second. I looked down at my long maxi white dress flowing against the stairs instead. I gulped, shit shit shit! I don't want to do this! Is it to late to back out? Can I just run out the door or is he blocking it with his big head? Or can I just go lock myself i my room and tell himm to leave. Like what?! Fuck, i'm at the bottom of the stairs now. I turned around showing them the long scooping back of the maxi, I pulled my suitcase because it was actually really heavy.

All of a sudden, i felt a prescense behind me and I saw a strong arm reach around me and grabbed the handle. I gulped and turned the other way so I didn't have to see him. I looked at Vanessa and she smiled slightly shrugging like 'it'll get better?'. I shook my head knowing it'll just go down hill from here. I hugged her tightly. "I hope austin gets home soon so I can see you"

"He'll be back tomorrow and we leave on Wedensday" She smiled at me. I nodded and hugged her again "please don't make me do this?" I whispered slightly. "It was your idea smartass" she mumbled back smiling at Nick. She didn't completely hate him, but she did hate him enough to not _trust him. _She pulled away and looked at him."Now look here Mr. I don't care if your fucking giant now with your arms that are like a fucking freight train. If you _hurt _her even more than she already is Nick Jonas you better just fucking leave." she snarled at him. He sighed and I felt his gaze at me. "NICK! I'm over her!" She snapped making him look away from me.

"Vanessa can you not worry? It's not like I want to do this either" He snapped right back at her, but his _voice _holy _shit! It seemed so much deeper and.. dare I say it SEXIER?! _I looked up slowly to see him have a buzz cut, holyshithelookssomuchbettert hanwheniactuallymarriedthefu ckomg. I couldn't help but stare, he was HOT! H-O-T! His arms were so defined with muscle and his chest you could just tell he was fit, like _really fit. _I watched as he scratched the back of his neck as Vanessa kept yelling at him. The vein that travles from his chest up his neck, was still there. God those simple freckles here and there that I used to kiss over and over. And his eyes, well I couldn't help but smile slightly. Those were the same, the same chocolate brown pools of gorgeousness I fell in love wit-.. NO! Thats it. No. Dont let you guard down Miley. Not again!

"Mi lets go"

I sighed hearing him say that... This is going to be incrediably hard.

* * *

**sooooooooooooooooooooo :) what do you think? I'm thinking 10 reviews per chapter. Just to keep it even, I know you can. Co'mon lets go! Chop Chop! Review Me!**

**_Review_**

|

|

V


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's POV:

(before he got to Miley's house)

"Bro, this is so fucking stupid" One of my bestmates Jake said. I nodded "Yeah your telling me.." I lied slightly packing my bags, "I mean seriously Stewert again? I mean" He let out a low chuckle. "She's hot and all, but I mean. I would hate being married to her, she's too over reactive, I mean you totally weren't cheating on her. And she just blows up, and shes totally not worth it." He shrugged with a smug look on his face. I nodded slightly not listening to him. He's a good guy he just, doesn't have any repesct for ...anyone

"So, when are you going to tell Delta that your doing this?" He smirked at Me. I looked at him "I'll kill you" I snarled at him. He held his hands up like he surrended "I didn't tell her! But you might want too" I nodded knowning i'm so fucked If my new girl Delta found out, she just turned 30 last month. And shes really uptight about me going away, she wants to get married like _now and have a family. _Like OKAY Cause I didn't just get out of a perfect... relationship anyways. I sighed and continued packing my bags.

"You think I can get with Riley?" He smiled I looked at him and nodded No, Riley was Delta's sister. They were both hot Jake always had a thing for blonde haired girls. "No" I looked at him seriously. He huffed and looked down "Whatever"

I packed in silence for a while until Jake finally spoke up. "Are you going to sleep with her?" He looked at me. That never actually came into my mind. _Oh my god. Am I? _

Miley's POV:

(on the plane)

I watched as he shifted in his seat about for the fifth time. I rolled my eyes, he always got uncomfortable on planes, he hated them. I smiled a little knowning how scared he was but he was a "Man" and Men don't get scared. Bullshit.

He groaned loudly and leaned into the alse looking at the flight attendant checking the over head bins. "God could they take any longer?" He shuffled again. I rolled my eyes again because he's being an asshole and he was causing attention, it was embarassing. "Nick" I hissed, the first word i said to him this entire time. "Will you quit already, just fucking take something and shut up" I looked at him.

He stared at me in shock, what? He's never heard me yell?

"Well then.." I opened his backpack and grabbed a pill and took it with water and sighed he looked at me. Giving me _that look. _"What?" I snapped at him

"Why are you being such a bitch?" He snarled at me. _WELL LETS SEE.. _

"Well" I started slowly "I'm on a 7 hour flight with my _ex husband" _I smiled blinking my eye lashes at him "And i'm going to his brother's wedding pretending theres nothing wrong with us, when.. _obviously there is" _I said.

"Well, you didn't have to come" He said to me rolling his eyes, "Oh cut the shit Nick you know I had too. Did I want too? No. I never wanted to see you again" I said leaving him flawed by my attitude, I looked out the window watching us take of.

_Bye Bye New York :( _

Nick's POV:

I woke up slowly and tried to move but something was stoppping me, I looked to my left to see my ex-wife, with her head on my shoulder and her holding her arms curled up next to my body. I smiled a little looking at her peacefully sleeping on me. It's been a really long time since i've ever had her this close to me, and frankly I miss it. I don't know what possessed me to cheat on her, we had a fight, I was angry and I just..

"What are you thinking about?" I heard a soft whisper, and I felt the weight move off of my body I looked over into her gorgeous aqua marine orbs she calls eyes. "hm?" I mumbled slightly looking at her perfection.

"You have.. " she sits up slowly and stretchs and holds her legs to her chest "You have your thinking face on"

"I have a thinking face?" I looked at her confused. She giggled and I couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah you gaze off and your nose twitches." She laughed and I smiled as she covered her mouth quickly.

"It amuses me.." Her smile faded quickly, and I started to worry. Why? I'm not sure. "I haven't seen it.. in a while" she whispered slightly looking up at me. I felt guilty about doing the things I did. If I could go back, I would. But the past is the past, there's nothing I can do to fix it, I wish I could though.

"Hey" she smiled a little and looked at me. I looked back at her "Remember my old friend Grace?" I nodded, oh how I loved that crazy little asian girl. She was great, I loved how Miley and her got long. "Yeah, what about her?"

"She's gotten a boyfriend" Miley nodded. "Really?" I laughed.. It's surprising because, back in the day when Miley and I were just starting dating. I met Grace, she met Miley in College and they became great friends. It was Miley, Grace and Vanessa. It's funny because Grace was always working hard so she could get a scholarship to study abroad which she succeeded at! She went to the University of Leeds to study Graphic Design.

"Wait, are you pulling my leg? Or .. she's actually met someone who can put up with her lame jokes" I chuckled a little rubbing my arm. Miley let out her annoying, yet beautiful laugh. "Yeah, I know it surprised me too. But she's a keeper you know that." I nodded knowning that for a fact. "I haven't talked to her in a long time.."

"I know neither have I, it's hard when she's overseas. But like.. she wrote me on facebook the other day telling me about her new boyfriend and stuff. It was really nice.." She said looking down.

I dont know what possessed me to say this, but It just came out without my mind even thinking. "Does she know about us?"

I watched as Miley's head turned to me, and then back to the window. I saw Miley's hands form together tightly and I knew she didnt tell her. "You have to tell her" I whispered

"No I don't" Miley mumbled slightly, I felt the icy tone in her voice and the tension started again. Well, it was nice while it lasted..

"Mile-"

"No, Nick." Miley said turning towards me in the process, I saw her eyes getting watery as the tears started to form on the brims of her eyes, I felt awful seeing her go through this. "I don't need to tell her that we're a fucked up couple. I don't need to tell her about how it happened, _why _it happened. I'm just sick of talking about how my heart got broken. Okay?" She snapped at me. I decided not to argue with her anymore and just looked away from her.

"Will Grace be there at the wedding?" I whispered about 10 minues later. "I don't know" Miley shrugged me off, and ignored me for the rest of the flight. God these next two weeks will be awful.

_When they arrive in LAX.~ _

(Miley's POV)

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a whaling scream and heels clicking on the pavement. I turned my head to see a girl with brown locks bouncing up and down running towards me. I laughed knowning exactly who it was. Soon enough Demi was all over me kissing my face and hugging me tighter than she should have been.

"Can you not kill my wife?" I heard Nick laugh while saying it. _Wife.. _

"Right Right! Nick!" Demi screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. I watched as Nick wrapped one arm around her and picked her up. I smiled looking at how they interacted with one another, they were always close. Made me smile when I saw how Nick made Demi happy.

"Well, look who it is.. Miss Smiley Miley" I smiled turning around to see a shaggy looking young man, named Joe Jonas. What a lad he was, I smiled and kissed his cheeks and looked at him. "Love the scruff" I smiled rubbing my hand under his chin. I laughed as he giggled and pushed my hand away.

"Nick.. Brothaaaa.." I smiled watching them do a ridiculous handshake they've done for years. I smiled as Demi wrapped her arms around my arm and we watched the boys get together again. "Its so great to see you" Demi whispered looking up at me, I smiled and hugged her. "It's great being here"

I clicked my seatbelt on and watched Joe and Nick laugh in the front seat as Joe started to drive. I smiled at Demi, It was great talking to her, I felt so bad though. That I was lying to her face, I felt like If I didn't tell her soon. I'd loose someone that I really need in my life.

"Miley?" I heard Demi ask, I nodded and looked over at her. I felt her pick up my left hand, and I looked at her "what?"

By that time Joe and Nick stopped talking and Joe looked over his shoulder at a red light. Suddenly my heart started racing realizing what she was noticing.

"Wheres your wedding ring?" I gulped looking at Nick quickly for help. I could tell he was panicking aswell, I looked back at Demi to see her eyes starring into my FUCKING SOUL. "Uh..I-Nick..-Um" I stumbled over my words.

"What?" I heard her question, I sighed and looked at Nick.

"I'm getting more diamonds put on it" I heard Nick speak quickly. I looked up at him, thanking him with my eyes for saving me. It didn't just save me but it saved him too.

"Of course you are bro!" Joe laughed patting Nick's back, " You two are so perfect for one another, thats the way a marriage should work ya feel me?" Joe just kept going on and on, making me slouch more into the seat in the back. Oh _my god. _

"I know Demi and I will be.. perfect" He winked at her making her giggle. "But you two, it's like.. a fairytale ya know? Friends to Lovers to Married happy couple too" _-a divorced couple _I mumbled in my head. "-a great pair of people" Joe finished off his little statement.

"oh Joe stop it!" Demi giggled, I sliently thanked Demi for doing that. I looked at Nick through the car mirror and saw him looking directly back at me. We both knew what one of us were thinking. That we were both _fucked _If this doesn't work.

**So, obviously.. I didn't get 10 reviews, but I wanted to upload this. Because I like this story! :) Try to get me to 10 okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV:

I stared back at the bed. _The _bed. I looked at Nick who was doing the same thing and we were just shocked. But why should we? We're still "Married"

I heard a giggle and I turned around to see Demi who was looking at us strangly. "What are you guys doing?" Demi laughed looking at our faces. Unfortuenently Demi had offered for us to stay with them, instead of a hotel. So we had to say yes.

"Okay, well shut your mouths and change because we're going out for dinner with Dani and Kevin" She smiled and pat Nick on the back and left shutting the door. I sighed and put my stuff down and opened my suitcase, I could hear Nick sighing and opening his aswell.

I quickly walked into the bathroom and changed into a short light purple mini dress, I looked in the mirror to see all my curves, my chest firm and fit. I pulled my hair down and watched my long hair scroll down my shoulders. I sighed and sprayed myself with perfume and put on some mascara. I opened the door to see Nick shirtless, drop dead gorgeous shirtless. His significant 6 pack was mocking me and his toned arms where flexed because he was trying to fix his belt.

I quickly turned around to look at a few photos of Demi and Joe in the room, I smiled at how happy they looked.

"Why are you looking at the wall?" I heard Nick mumble. I turned around to see him buttoning up a white shirt and he was starring at me with those chocolate eyes that got me to fall for him the first time. "I'm Not" I snapped at him, making him hold up his hands like he surrended "Alright Jesus, who knew you could be such a bitch" He snapped back at me.

"Well at least i'm not a cheating douche bag like yourself" I smirked back at him, the venom rolling off my tounge. He sighed and looked at me "I didnt-" I let out a laugh and shook my head holding my stomach "Don't" I smiled laughing a little more "_Dont EVEN _try and defend yourself" I shook my head and walked past him grabbing a pair of black bowed heels. I slipped them on and grabbed my purse and pushed past him.

"Miley _Stop" _I heard him snap and I turned around and put my hand on my hip. I watched as he grabbed his bag and opened something and he walked up to me. I felt my breathing change gently, I looked at him. "What?"

He grabbed my hand and held it still, he reached behind him and slid a _gorgeous _Diamond ring on my rfinger and looked at me. "We're married right?" He looked at me. I felt my heart start pounding and my legs grew weak. I closed my eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm so pawning this later" I looked at him with a dull face. I watched him laugh holding his stomach and nodded no. "No way, i'm so giving that to my girl when I get back home"

I felt my heart just crack. _His girl? _Who? I couldn't believe he had moved on so quickly. I watched his eyes soften slightly probably after seeing my face just fall. I couldn't, even.. process this? We just broke up 3 months ago and he was already proposing to a new girl? My heart was broken, and he could tell.

"Mil-" He started, I shook my head. "Please just don't. Nick" I turned around and left. Once again, Nick Jonas broke my heart, just like that.

NICKS POV

I watched as her face fell, ouch. That kinda shouldn't have come out of my mouth. I didn't mean it, I was never going to propose to Delta. I mean? I just got out of a relationship, why.. WHY did I say things like that, I couldn't believe it as it just rolled off my tounge. I watched her perfect little ass walk out of the room. What she didnt 'know was. That was actually her same engagment ring but really, I got more diamonds put on it.

I sighed and walked out after her, I saw Demi gawking over my beautiful ex-wife-what? wait.. um.

I walked over to Joe and laughed at him trying to put his jacket on. He's such an idiot. "Where's Dani and Kev?" I asked Joe as he finally got his jacket put on. "Their meeting us there" He said simply, I nodded and looked at Demi laughing over a joke Miley had told her.

I watched as her blue eye fall onto mine, I could see that same look she had when she walked into my office that night. Catching me in the act with my secretary. Her eyes were just a glaze, they had no emotion. She was heartbroken again, and I knew I fucked up.

Miley's POV

After dinner with the family. We were getting ready for bed, I looked at the bed and Nick who was laying on his side. No shirt, no pants. I looked down at my over sized Areosmith t-shirt and my shorts under neath. I grabbed a pillow and the throw blanket off the edge and walked towards the door. I couldn't. Not after what happened eariler.

"Where are you going?" I heard Nick speak softly. I turned my head, but not my body. "Im not staying in here with you." I whispered back and opened the door.

"Miley wait, please" I heard the bed creak as he got up, I felt him walk over towards me. "Miley here.." He took the pillow and the blanket. "You sleep here, I'll go downstairs"

I looked at him, why was he being so nice. Oh.. I know because he knows how much words could hurt. "No, you stay here. I've got a perfect lie, i'll say you snore like a fucking jackhammer." I grabbed the pillow and walked into the hall.

"Miley Jesus will you let me do something nice for once?" He followed me down the hall, I turned around quickly "Offering to sleep on the couch isn't a _nice _thing to do Nick. It's just making up for being a dick earlier." I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Miley okay, yes I was a dick. But will you just let me do this for you?" He pledded I looked at him. "I don't need you doing _anything for me. I don't need you. _And I never have needed you." I snarled at him. "Now go back upstairs, and leave me the hell alone Nick. We may have to pretend to love each other. But know this, _I will Never_ Love you again. I couldn't. I wont. Just leave me alone, I really can't handle looking at you." I snapped at him. I was fuming and I knew some of the things I said was a lie. But I could tell he believed me.

"Oh.." He whispered. Stepping away from me. "Well alright then, so we're on the same page" He nodded and looked at me. "Now I really know who I want to be with in the end" He looked at me and walked upstairs.

I fell onto the couch and looked at the fireplace and sniffed, Who am I kidding? I did need him, I needed my bestfriend back, and I needed my husband back. I don't want him with a new girl. I want him with me..

"What the hell was that about?" I snapped my head around to see Joe standing there with a glass of water. "Joe.." I whispered. Oh _My _God.

**I know i'll never get 10. But that's okay, because I like this story a lot. And I just want to keep writing. But do me a favor and check out my good friend Grace_Maclaugh on twitter. And she has a youtube channel. Grace Maclaughlin. PLEASE please for me, go subscribe to her. And i'll post so quickly. Follow her on twitter, and I know how many of you have them. so Please instead of reviewing for the next couple chapters. Subscribe and follow. Thanks! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAH, I have to update this. IT's so good I love this story :) **

Joe's POV:

I went downstairs because I wanted a glass of milk, but instead I saw my baby brother and his wife fighting like they didn't love each other. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them fighting like that, the things Miley had said to him were awful. I watched as Nicks eyes slowly had a slight glaze over them. I couldn't ..I just couldn't believe this. What happened to their perfect relationship, the reason why Demi and I got engaged was because WE wanted what they had. They had love, nothing but love. They wanted to be with one another 24/7. When Nick had a business trip to another country I know she would beg him to let her come with him. Of course he always fell for her eyes, that was who he was. He was head over heels for her, He couldn't be apart from her for so long.

What happened to that?

"What the hell was that about?" I looked at her in utter shock.

"Joe.." She whispered and looked at me. I shook my head, "Miley what?-What was tha..that?"

"Joe you don't understand" She quickly said walking over to me, I stepped back slightly putting my glass of milk on the counter. "dont"

"Joe, listen to me" She started, I didn't want to hear her. I quickly pushed past her quickly and ran up the stairs and opened the door to my brothers room and saw him on skype. I looked at the camera to see an almost half naked blonde babe. WHAT IS GOING ON!? I quickly walked out and leaned against the wall. Breathing heavy, I just couldn't believe it. My brother and my sister-in-law weren't together anymore? Demi would be absolutely devistated if she found out.

"Jo-" I looked up to see Nick standing outside and Miley next to me. I looked at Nick then to Miley, the back to Nick and then.. back to Miley. I watched as they exchanged glances to one another, I knew they were just as nervous as I was to find out what was going to happen next. I felt Nick grab my arm and pull me into the room and I saw Miley lock the door and look at me. I loved Miley like a sister, she was an amazing girl but seeing her yell at my brother like that, made me so angry. I couldn't face her.

"Joe, listen" Nick started I stared back at him.. "Miley and I have been seperated for almost.. 3 months now and I've been.." He gulped and looked at Miley.

"He's with someone else Joe" She whispered, I turned to her to see her devistated, that look in her eyes just said it all. I turned to Nick to see him looking down. "your with someone else?" I looked at Nick. "3 Months? You've been apart? Why haven't we known about this?" I looked at both of them. Obviously angry, but more upset than anything.

"Because Joe, what would you think of us? You were always so fond of our relationship that we couldn't just come out and say we've decided to go our seperate ways. We've made mistakes-" Nick was cut off by Miley who was now in tears.

"No Nick, we didn't _decide _to go our seperate ways. The only mistake I made was saying I Do" I watched as she slowly broke down. "You cheated on me, with someone who doesn't care about herself. Only who she hooks up with" I looked at him in shock. "_You CHEATED on her?!" _I yelled at him.

"Joe-" I stopped him looking at him. "NO. Nick, you CHEATED on her. Why would you ever think about doing that?! WHAT posessed you to do that?!" I yelled at him getting more angry and angry. "Wait, hold on. Aren't you my brother!? Shouldn't you be defending me?!" Nick yelled back. "No Nick, I'm not going to defend you for doing that to someone who gave you her everything, Nick she loved you and you betrayed her. You weren't a faithful and true husband to her like you promised" I looked at him angrily I was fuming!

"Joe listen, I _know _I fucked up. But I was pissed off, Miley just.. " Nick looked up at Miley to see her packing her bags. "Miley told me she had a miscarriage" Nick spat at her. "I was pissed Joe, she didn't even tell me she was pregnant!" Nick yelled back at me. "SHE LIED TO ME ABOUT OUR CHILD!"

I watched as Miley turned to him and pushed him "So that gives you the right to cheat on me?!" She yelled in tears, "Nick I was scared! You never wanted kids, you always talked about how you just wanted to be with _me. _No kids. I was afraid of you!" She looked at me.

Nick's POV:

She was afraid of me? My heart broke listening to her say that, how could she be afraid of me.. "I gave you everything" I looked at her. " I-"

"That doesn't mean anything to me! I didn't need the fancy things, I didn't need the new house, I didn't need any of that stuff. I just _needed __**you**__" _

She sobbed looking at me. "I would have given up everything to have you back to your old self. You know? The one who wasn't always working, who had time for me. We were a mess"

I knew I was working so much, but owning your own business takes a lot of work and dedication. But I should have made her my number one priority. But of course, I didn't. I saw Joe sit down on the bed just watching us, I looked at Miley who wrapped her arms around her body and let out a sob. I couldn't believe everything that's happened in the past 3 months. I couldn't believe this could happen to _us. _

"Miley.." I whispered slowly taking a step towards her.

"No, please.. Please don't come near me. I can't stand looking at you. your a monster. You broke my heart, you promised you never would do that. I fell for you, but when I saw you changing..-" She let out another sob " I cried myself to sleep every night for a whole month, holding my stomach thinking that.. I would never let my child grow up with a father that would leave us just like that for a job that could easily be taken away. You will never know what it's like to have a baby inside of you, and then all of a sudden you loose it. I killed our baby, and I was to afraid to tell you because I knew you would just leave us again. And I was right. You proved my nightmares right."

GOD she's breaking my heart with every word she said, How could I have let this happen to us! I watched as she stumbled back and walk back to her stuff. I saw her wipe her eyes and she turned to Joe. "I love you so much Joe, and I wish you the best. Demi is someone who needs someone like you. You need to make sure you never end up like your brother. Because if you do. Demi could do things that could possibly just.. kill her. Please just don't let her do anything. I love you both so much, but I can't _be _here anymore" She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

It didn't take me a second to think, I ran after her and grabbed her before she reached the bottom of the stairs of their apartment. I spun her around to see her blue eyes starring back at mine. Why couldn't I have been there to protect her, to make her feel safe? Why did I do this to her?

"I'm Sorry" Was all I could think about saying, I couldn't think of anything else, except for the fact that I love Miley. And I don't want to ever see her go through with this. I placed my hands on her soaked cheeks, and I pressed my lips against hers. I felt that same magic I did when I kissed her for the very first time. I love her with everything in me. I will never do this again, I will never let her down agian.

I felt her pull away and she looked at me, I _knew _she felt the same thing I did. But I saw that she had no emotion in her face. "No, this won't work. We're over Please just, go and ..never, ever.. Try and win me back" She looked at me, and then she ran. As fast as she could.

**Okay, so THIS is crazy I've updated so much for this story. But I love it! :D It's so great right!? I love the feedback. Please please please SPREAD the word about my friend. Grace_Maclaugh PLEASE she's trying to become a youtube famous, like not for singing but for vlogging. She's great, but she's just afraid that no one likes her. PLEASE do this for me and spread the word! xxxxx**


End file.
